20 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Kino Teleferii: "W piątą stronę świata" (88): "Gdzie jest twój dom, Telemachu" - serial TP 10.05 Family Album (23) - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Abigail" (2) serial prod. węgierskiej 11.40 Kwadrans na kawę 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Znak orła" (8) - serial prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Sława" (6) - serial muzyczny prod. USA 18.10 Magazyn katolicki: Forum Młodych na Jasnej Górze 18.35 Prawo i bezprawie - podsumowanie półrocznego sprawowania funkcji przez Rzecznika Praw Obywatelskich 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Leśna rodzina", "Kto mieszka w gęstwinie", "Kret i myszka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawód policjant" (8): "Idzie rak nieborak" - serial prod. USA 21.00 O co chodzi? - program publicystyczny 21.45 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22.15 Muzyczny klub Haliny Frąckowiak 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Program na jutro 23.00 "Rodzinna opowieść o Wojciechu Korfantym" - film dok. 23.35 "Słoń" - film fab. prod. węgierskiej 0.30 Wykłady Stanisława Brejdyganta: Przewodnik po Polsce wg Michała Ogórka 0.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial animowany dla dzieci prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sposób na starość 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pełna chata" (8) - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle (powt.) 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności Dwójki 19.30 Inny Teatr - reportaż 20.00 15-lecie Aristy "Po to są przyjaciele" - relacja z galowego koncertu pieśni poświęconego 15-leciu wytwórni Arista 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Bez znieczulenia - program publicystyczny 22.05 "Najpiękniejsza historia miłości świata" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (1991 r.) 23.30 Wspólna Europa: Normy i standardy (cz. 2) 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. pr. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 DifFrent Stokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Pełna chata — serial komediowy USA 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz.-komed. 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hunter — serial krym. 0.30 Fashion TV — w świecie mody 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w Sheffield 9.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 10.00 Gold PGA, Mistrzostwa 1992 11.00 Golf PGA — przegląd tygodnia 11.15 Formuła 3 w Niemczech 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Tenisjuniorów, Puchar Carla Gantolis, Waregem, Belgia 13.00 Piłka nożna, rozgrywki zawodników poniżej 23 lat 14.00 Wyścigi Indy, Ohio 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Niemczech 17.30 Tenis, magazyn, Schweppes 18.00 Tenis, Niemiecka Bundesliga 19.00 Międzynarodowy rajd Ulstern 19.30 Żużel, W. Brytania-USA w Wolverhampton 20.30 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn,m 21.30 Piłka nożna w Argentynie, 22.30 Gold PGA, otwarte zawody w Niemczech 23.30 Wyścigi motorówek — Saint Tropez, Rouen 0.30 Tenis, Niemiecka Bundesliga 1.30 Jeździectwo, zawody w Holandii MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone's Beach Party 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Festival Report — przegląd letnich festiwali 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telefonicznie wybierają 5 nąjlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits, cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55'Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tie Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 ChiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligman 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial USA 20.15 Mini Playback-Show — dzieci naśladują gwiazdy 21.10 Wołanie o pomoc—dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 22.10 In the Shadow of Kilimanjaro (W cieniu Kilimadżaro) — ang. film przyg. 1986 23.50 RTL aktuell — wiadomości 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Beretta — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Raport 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Hotel 9.55 Schinderhannes 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil., po filmie SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serialsensacyjny po filmie SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufe Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlett? po progr. prognoza pogody 20.15 Hunter, cz. 2 film fab. USA, 1988 21.10 Ulrich Meyer Einspruch! 22.10 Spiegel TV — Reportage 22.40 Wiadomości isport 22.45 Salem'slot (Miasteczko Salem), cz. 2 — film fab. USA 0.20 MacGyver 1.10 SAT 1 Sport